Dreams
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: Daisuke and Dark have been having strange dreams. And as some people say, dreams are warnings of what will come or has come. Dark fanfiction, rated for blood. SatoshixDaisuke KradxDark
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

**By Kyomi Terakada **

One dark, dark, angsty fic. Lots of music in this one.

All music in this fanfiction will be cited at the bottom of the fic.

Pairings: slight Satoshi x Daisuke, slight Daisuke x Dark, fragments of KradxDark**

* * *

**

_'All words in the dream will be in italics._ '

_"All music will be in italics and underlined."_

* * *

A gentle rain fell on a white building. Sitting at a table was a redhead, asleep. His ruby eyes opened slowly as the blurred objects in his vision began to clear. Two feathers lay before him in a cross, one white, one black. Dark….The boy put his hands to his heart. He was reminded of his love, yet he did not feel his heartbeat quicken like it used to. The black feather faded away, leaving the white one. He was confused. What does this mean? The white feather also faded away and in its place lay a pair of familiar glasses and a white rose. _'Hiwatari-kun…….' _The redhead got up from his seat, looking around, but his eyes shifted quickly back to the table when he heard a crack. The glasses were cracked and broken, pieces of the lenses scattered around the table with broken rose petals. The fragments of glass and the petals were covered in blood. The thick crimson liquid dripped off the petals, dripped off the glasses, dripped off the table onto the white floor. He blinked. "_Something happened to Hiwatari-kun?_" A sound of a body falling caught his ear. A quiet gaspy whisper. _"Daisuke…."_ Daisuke turned. He saw no one, but the sound was familiar. Finding himself face to face to a hallway, the words echoed. _"Daisuke… help… me…"_ He quickly dashed down the hall, a flurry of blood-stained petals drifting in the room with the sudden movement Daisuke made. 

Down the hall, there was a soft blue light. So soft, so welcoming, so kind, so loving. Nodding to himself, that was where Daisuke headed. After a while, Daisuke stopped. The hallway got longer and longer, the light farther and farther. He looked around. Next to him was the room, now covered in splashes of red. _"I can make it there. Someone is calling me."_ He said to himself, determined. Once again, down the hallway the redhaired boy went. He suddenly bumped into a long green-haired teen. He waved. _"Yo, Hagane no Chibi-san."_ Daisuke raised an eyebrow. _" Oops, sorry. Wrong anime. Ja!"_ And he disappeared. After blinking blankly for a few minutes, Daisuke kept going.

It seemed like eternity until Daisuke reached the room. He laughed, seeing white feathers floating throughout the room, the soft blue glow filling his heart with happiness. He headed for a corner of the giant room, to look out the window. The rain had turned into light snow, which floated down to the ground like the feathers. Doing so, he tripped over something. A boy with soft blue hair lay against the white walls, the same red liquid oozed slowly of an open wound on his slowly heaving up and down chest. Daisuke crouched down, his eyes staring at the boy's half-lidded ones. The boy raised a shaky hand to touch red hair. _"Daisuke,"_ he whispered, _"I knew you'd come."_ The hand dropped quickly and his breathing stopped.

* * *

A shocked scream filled with pain erupted. "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Daisuke woke up immediately. His heart pounded, his forehead was filled with sweat. He shook his head as he placed it in his hands. "Maaaan, Daisuke. What the hell were you dreaming about?" Daisuke stared at Dark, who lay smirking on the couch. "Just because I don't live in your head anymore doesn't mean I can't still hear what you think." Daisuke turned slightly crimson. "Like that time when the wind blew up Risa's skirt at school, ohman, that really got your interests, eh, Daisuke?" Dark's smirk grew bigger. He sat up. His smirk vanished, putting on a more serious and worried face. "I'd assume what you saw was… frightening." Daisuke nodded. "It usually means something will or has happened." Dark mused to himself. 'So the commander has gotten himself in some sort of trouble. Wonder how deep that trouble is. I don't think Dai-chan can handle a lot.' "Anyway, if you can, try to go to sleep again. Don't worry, nothing will hurt you. I'm here." He said in a soothing voice. He climbed the stairs to the bunk bed where Daisuke was, and kissed him gently on the lips. Daisuke returned the motion, wrapping his arms around Dark's shoulders. Dark smiled, and instead of returning to the couch where he's slept a lot lately, he pulled himself under the covers as well.

* * *

_NAKED DANCE_

_Kizutsuite shika te ni irerarenai mono bakari_

_NAKED LOVE_

_Oi motomete shimau futari kawashikute..._

_COME ON NOW ! NAKED DANCE_

_Kata omoi demo karawanai ai de tsutsu mitai..._

_NAKED LOVE_

_Anata dake wo itsumo z__utto mite takara..._

_...YOU CAN DANCE !" (1)

* * *

_

"What the…" Dark began, raising an eyebrow, staring at the radio alarm clock and it's strange music. Daisuke just began to laugh. "Well, better get ready for school," he said, smiling. Walking to school, Daisuke couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had. When they got to school, Daisuke waved to Dark, and they split to their respective classrooms. "Ah, hello, Risa-san, Riku-san." Daisuke waved slightly. They smiled and waved back. "Would you like to stay after school to hear the choir practice? It'll be very nice. Daisuke nodded. "Sure."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Daisuke cleaned up quickly and hurried to the auditorium. He found a seat at the back, took out a sketchbook and began to draw, as well as listen to the choir practice their angelic song.

* * *

_"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la..._

_Yume no nake de_

_Anata ni deatta_

_Anata wa hitori de_

_Sora o nakametteta_

_Watashi wa anata no_

_Yoko gao kagetsumeteta_

_Kuno no mukouni_

_Nani osaga shitetano_

_Hohoemi noimi hoshi ete hoshi no_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la..._

_Itsuni natara_

_Anata ni aeruno_

_Aojora no muko o_

_Tsubasa o hirogete_

_Eien no shounen wa_

_Matta hitori tabi ditete yuku_

_Haruka no shimae_

_Nani kaou tomete_

_Watashi o itsuka_

_O ikagete yukuwa_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la..._

_Tenshi ga hohoemi kageru_

_Kanashini nomukouni_

_Tenshi ga hohoemi kageru_

_Hitotsuru nonami dani…" (2)

* * *

_

Daisuke smiled as he drew. He especially liked this song; it reminded him of a certain blue haired boy. "Thinking about the blue angel, hmm?" Daisuke turned a light shade of red, turning to the person who had suddenly appeared next to him. "H—How did you know?" Daisuke stuttered. The person next to him brushed his blond hair out of his eyes and pointed to the person that Daisuke had absentmindedly drawn into his sketchbook. "K-Krad! D-don't sneak up on me like that!" Daisuke exclaimed, his face flushing redder. One of the choir members suddenly shouted, turning Daisuke's focus down onto the stage. "It's Krad-sama!" Krad rolled his eyes. "Well, I better go before my fangirls get to me." He laughed slightly. "Tell Dark to be here tomorrow tonight at ten. If you want to come too, go ahead. He won't want to miss it, it'll be one hell of a show." And with that, Krad disappeared, leaving a slightly shocked and definitely red-faced Daisuke alone.

"Hmm. Krad wants_ me _to go to the auditorium? Strange. He never wants to see me, but I guess it's worth a shot." Dark said, after Daisuke had gone home and told him. "All right. You want to tag along?" Dark asked, getting a nod from Daisuke in return. A yawn escaped Daisuke's lips. "Gonna go to sleep. Don't stay up too late."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Dark found himself in a dark room. Looking around, he found there were no windows at all. No light entered that room, all the light had come from a small candle that was lit in the corner. A laugh of malice came from behind him. Dark found himself pushed against one of the walls, his arms were suddenly chained above his head to the wall. A gleam of a shiny knife appeared in the other person's hands. From the dim candlelight, it was a blonde. Maniacal blonde? Guess so. The blade cut deep into Dark's bare chest. Blood trickled out, but he felt no pain. The blonde licked the blood off the wound as if he were a kitten playing with his milk. Staring at Dark with molten gold eyes, eyes even a cat would give up all its nine lives to have but would never get, he smiled, a smile filled with blood. With lust. With love. _"How I have wanted to have this moment, Dark."_ A smooth voice said. Dark opened his mouth to speak, but the blonde was faster. Once it opened, Dark felt a metallic taste in his mouth. Blood. A pair of arms wrapped around the phantom thief, pulling the kiss deeper and deeper. When the kiss was broken, the blonde moved back, his white clothes stained red with blood. Dark couldn't help but smile as well. _"You seem to be enjoying this."_ The blonde said, smirking. _"Aa, yes."_

_"Want more?"_

_"Give me what you've got."_

The blonde smirked again, pulling off his blood stained gloves, taking off his blood stained shirt, ripping off his white wings that lay folded on his back at the same time. Blood rushed out rapidly from the two areas where the wings used to be, making the blonde smile even more. Dark was released from the chains, dropping to the ground. A thin finger lifted Dark's chin, forcing him to look directly into the feline eyes. _"Prepare yourself." _The candle went out.

Bare bodies on top of each other. Blood spilt everywhere. Moans of pleasure and of lust. Even in the dark, the gold eyes glowed. Dark wanted him. Whoever it was, Dark wanted him. The gold eyes of malice entranced him, making him not want to look away. They pulled into another kiss. Hungrily, they made it deeper and deeper once again.

The candle was lit again. Dark found himself face to face to the blonde. A dark smile. Never once did Dark see the blonde's face, but it did not matter to him. The blonde kissed Dark once more and vanished, leaving a blood-covered room, blood-covered wings, blood-covered Dark.

* * *

That was when the thief woke up. 6:59 AM. Time to get up anyway. 

The day passed easily, but Dark secretly looked forward to seeing what Krad had to give him.

Dark looked nervously at the clock. "Daisuke. It's time to go." Daisuke nodded, and off they went. The auditorium was unlocked, so they went inside easily. None of the lights were on except for the ones pointing to the stage.

Satoshi smiled slightly as Daisuke and Dark entered the large room. "So glad you could come." Said a smooth silky voice from the stage. "Please get seated, the show will begin soon."

Strange but dark music began to play. Krad who had now appeared on the stage began to sing. His voice was mesmerizing. His body moved slowly, his long golden hair flowing gently behind him.

* * *

_"Kimi wo wana ni kakemashou mado no nai heya de_

_Boku wo tsumi ni somemashou shikou no jiai de_

_Kairaku no yaiba de_

_Tsubasa wo kirisute_

_Mi mo kokoro mo tokeaeru towa naru rakuen_

_Odori kurue soshite kuroi namida wo nagase_

_Aa... kirei..._

_Yorokobi todokeyou_

_Kanbina itami de_

_Saiketa hane shiki tsumete kimi wo yokatayou_

_Itoshi sugiru sugata ni ima, juu-ji wo kirou_

_Toki hanaseba ii afuredashi souna yokubou_

_Sono toki ni hajimete shukufuku no kane ga naru_

_Aa... kirei..." (3)

* * *

_

The song ended in what seemed to sound like church bells ringing. Dark's eyes widened in shock. The music… same as the dream he had had the night before. Couldn't be… could it? Krad smirked. "Glad you like it." Dark, not being able to control himself, founding his body standing up, and running towards the stage. He pressed his lips against Krad's, begging for entry. Krad accepted, letting Dark explore the inside of Krad's mouth. Daisuke giggled slightly, but stopped when he noticed Satoshi staring at him. Smiling shyly at the blue haired boy, Daisuke walked over, and pecked Satoshi on the cheek lightly, making them both blush slightly.

'I must not tell him the dream just yet.' Daisuke thought. 'When it is time, when it is time.'

It was eleven when Dark and Daisuke had gotten home. Both exhausted, they fell quickly into bed, this time with a dreamless sleep.

* * *

To be Continued in the next chapter.

* * *

**Music:**

(1) Naked Dance by Two-Mix

(2) Tenshi no Uta- DNAngel

(3) Rakuen Fanatic -DNAngel (Krad's image song)

If you get the lyrics to Rakuen Fanatic, you'll realize why Dark was so… shocked. The dream was slightly based on the song. And if you listen to the song long enough, it'll raise your maniacal level. Such an awesome song there is.

Ah yes. Fear the random entry of Envy from FullMetal Alchemist!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams**

**By Kyomi Terakada **

**One dark, dark, angsty fic. Lots of music in this one. **

**Warning: Character death. Please don't kill me. I've done this a million times.**

**Pairings: slight Satoshi x Daisuke, slight Daisuke x Dark, fragments of KradxDark**

**All music in this fanfiction will be cited at the bottom of the fic.

* * *

**

_'All words in the dream will be in italics._ '

_"All music will be in italics and underlined."

* * *

_

A loud bell ringing snapped Daisuke out of his daydreams. He smiled as his eyes shifted from the blackboard to a blue haired boy who sat two rows in behind him. "Psst! Daisuke!" Riku whispered to him. Shaking his head slightly, his face flushed red slightly as he stood up with the rest of the class and together, they bowed to the teacher. The teacher nodded, and they all packed up to go home. Waving goodbye to the Harada sisters, Daisuke walked home with Satoshi, knowing that Dark must have run off somewhere with Krad again and would not be home until late.

Riku and Risa chattered as they strolled down the path that lead to the gates of the school. "What is with Niwa-kun lately?" Riku asked Risa, worriedly. "He's barely on time now, and he's never paying attention. I don't understand him at all anymore."

"Perhaps he just has something in his mind. It'll pass soon," Risa replied lightly.

And yes, our Daisuke-kun really did have something on his mind. He loved Satoshi, but at the same time, he loved Dark, as well. And now Dark loved Krad. And Dark had never loved Daisuke the way he was loved.

"I'm home," Daisuke muttered as he opened the door to his house. He saw a note on the kitchen table, saying that his mother, grandfather and Towa-san had gone out and would be back in three hours. He went up to his room ,turned on the radio, walked out onto his balcony and began to sketch, letting his worries fade away, letting his mind clear until it was empty.

* * *

_Ki zukanai furi wo shite_

_Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta_

_Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe_

_Kaze ni dakarete_

_Hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nannimo kikoenakute_

_Tadaima wa "amai toki no itazura da" to_

_Sora ni tsubuyaita_

_Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima_

_Les miserables_

_Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de_

_you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall_

_Todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete_

_Tsumetai kaze wo abinagara_

_Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi wo egaiteta_

_Sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa_

_Toki ni kizamarete kieru_

_Nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute_

_Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga_

_Kowaresou de..._

_Hitorikiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru_

_"Wa ta shi ni a su wa a ru no..."_

_Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima_

_Les miserables_

_Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de_

_Sotto waratteru_

_Les miserables_

_Fukaku ochite iku wasure kaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima_

_Les miserables_

_Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de_

_Sotto waratteru_

_Todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete (1)_

_

* * *

_

But with every coming note, Daisuke got sadder and sadder. 'Dark never loved me the way I loved him. He loved me in a brotherly way. The things he said to me, they were all a lie. He knew I loved him, yet once he sees someone for him, I'm left alone as if I did not exist anymore.' Tears began to fall onto the pad of paper, smudging the lines of the person he had been drawing. Dark. Even though Daisuke tried to forget, he let his mind leave him as he drew in a hypnotized state, it was still Dark. The only person is his mind, the only word, the only name he could think of was Dark. Why? Why did it have to be that way? Daisuke shook his head as tears slowly slipped from his eyes.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Daisuke put the drawing on his bed and walked downstairs. He couldn't take it anymore. All the sadness that had been given to him, bottled inside him suddenly came out. He left a note on the kitchen table next to the note that he found, slipped on his shoes and stepped outside. His white pet followed, but Daisuke shook his head. "Wiz, don't come looking for me." He whispered, and closed the door.

* * *

He walked to the fountain that was located on the cliff, overlooking the sea. He looked sadly at the sun reflecting purple, pink, orange onto the calm waters, and thought, 'Peaceful…like how things should be; simple and peaceful.' Taking out a notepad and a pen, he scribbled some words and placed it on the chairs beneath the fountain. Placing a foot above the railing, he gently lifted his body up until he was sitting on the wall's railing. Supposedly railings are supposed to stop people from falling over the wall and down a cliff, but it seems Daisuke isn't stopped by it. Driven by his sadness and confusion of love, and using the skills he had learned as a thief, he stood up and jumped, falling head first to the ground metres below him. One last smile. 'Sayonara.' Then he blacked out.

* * *

Dark's cell phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Dark answered. "What? When? Really? Oh my Go-…." He was too shocked to even finish. Krad, not understanding a one-sided conversation, gently shook the phone out of Dark's hands. "Hello? Sorry, Dark is a little too frozen at the moment to reply. Ah, hello Riku. What's happened? Oh my. Where are you right now? Oh, the fountain? Allright. We're close by, it'll take us five minutes max. See you." Tapping the END button, he returned the phone to Dark, and they raced to the fountain.

There, Krad found everyone. Almost everyone; everyone except for Satoshi was there. Where was here? Ah, speak of the devil. There Satoshi is. He held up a notebook, and after reading it himself, he passed it around.

* * *

_**To whoever will read this…**_

_I am leaving. I am sorry to all those who this will cause a problem to, but I'm pretty sure no one will be bothered by this. I say goodbye to everyone._

_Daisuke_

_

* * *

_

No one said anything as they all stood silently, and one by one, they walked away.

Krad waved goodbye to Dark and he went home. Dark waited for his "family" to return together. When he returned, he found a similar note on the kitchen table, and a surprise on Daisuke's bed…

* * *

_**Dearest Dark,**_

_You do not know this, but I have loved you all this time. I always did, I always will. I guess that you never loved me back, especially when you started loving Krad like you do. I think I am getting in your way, so I'll leave for good. It was nice to know you, and you were always someone special to me. So this is the last thing I will give you._

_Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa  
Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete  
Utsurikawariyuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni  
Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta  
"Ima mo aishiteiru..."_

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora o miageteta  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima, negai ga todoku no nara  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_Wakariaenakute nando mo kizutsuketeita  
Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute  
Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita  
Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni  
"Ima mo oboeteiru..."_

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushisugite  
Motto soba ni itakatta  
Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaetekureta  
Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

_Saigo ni miseta namida ga kesenakute_

_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kieteshimattemo  
Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saiteitai kar_

_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenai de ne  
Chigau dareka o aishitemo  
Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama  
Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai  
Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru  
Zutto sora o miageteta  
Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima, negai ga todoku no nara  
Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_"Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete..." (2)

* * *

_

'A song…' Dark thought. 'It was one of his favourites, too. I was always wondering why he played this all the time, and now I know. Ah, Daisuke, I'm so sorry. I should have known sooner.' He picked up the drawing. 'Gomen nasai…' he mumbled to himself. He sighed. "If only I knew…"

A few days later, Satoshi received a letter in the mail. A letter from Daisuke, explaining his dream and how he felt, as well as an explanation of his actions. After reading it, he decided to go visit Daisuke's grave. Bringing a bunch of roses, some red, some white, some black, they both knelt before the stone. Dark smiled a smile with a shadow of sadness. Rising up, he quietly began…

* * *

_Kasuka na hikari ni yobi samasarete_

_Hakanai yume no kioku to kiesou na koe_

_toozakaru kako no zawameki wa_

_ima de wa mienai ano keshiki o utsushidashite yuku_

_soba de warau... kimi ga iru_

_sou... maru de kinou no koto no you ni oboeteiru yo_

_dare yori mo fukaku boku ni fureta sono manazashi o_

_wakachiau koto no yorokobi mo_

_kiseki no you na ano deai mo..._

_futari no omokage sae mo okizari ni shite kieteyuku_

_usureteyuku kioku no naka de_

_mou ichido dake dakishimetakute_

_setsunai kurai sakebitsuzukeru kimi no na o_

_koe ga nakunaru made_

_"Hito wa ittai doko kara kite, doko e iku n' darou?_

_Taisetsu na yasashii hito wa_

_kimi dake ga inai..."_

_utsumuite furueru kimi o_

_kono ude de dakishimetakute_

_kono sekai no dare yori mo kimi o_

_mamoritai to kizuita kara_

_mou sukoshi de boku wa kieru kedo..._

_soredemo kimi dake wa hanashitaku wa nai_

_setsunai kurai kimi ni tsutsumareta ano hibi o_

_boku wa wasurenai (3)

* * *

_

A transparent like figure appeared sitting on the tombstone. Daisuke giggled. "Gomen nasai, Dark. Things go by in such a strange way, ne?" Dark nodded, a cheerful smile now tugging on his face. Daisuke turned to Satoshi. "Satoshi, I knew you'd come,"he said raising a hand to touch Satoshi's blue hair. "Thank you both for coming." Daisuke smiled. He hopped off the stone and bowed.

With a bow in return, Satoshi turned and left. Dark, seeing that Satoshi was leaving, faced Daisuke and with a determined voice said, "I promise, someday… Someday you will return. To me." And with that, Dark left as well, his first step to fulfilling his new dream.

* * *

The End

* * *

Aack, I hate how my chapters end up so rushed, but I really don't want to write so many chapters. Personally, when I re-read this, I see it fine, but when my friend betas it for me, she just doesn't understand. If that's the case for you, it would be great if you left a comment and told me where, so I could work on it. Thanks.

* * *

**Music:**

All music this time is from Gackt.

(1)Mizerable

(2)Last Song

(3)Saikai - Story

Gackt's "The Sixth Day" CD matches very well with this chapter, well… that's the CD I've been listening to lately anyway.


End file.
